


At My Doorstep

by SugarAndSlice



Series: Deviation Detected [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is an innocent bean, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAndSlice/pseuds/SugarAndSlice
Summary: Connor returns from grocery shopping to find a small little visitor hiding under a bush.





	At My Doorstep

Connor carefully pulls into Hank’s driveway and steps out of the vehicle, opening the trunk with a click of his keys. Reaching in to the back of the trunk Connor retrieves two large cloth grocery bags, gently lifting the smaller one as to not fracture any of the eggs he had purchased this morning. Connor carefully sets the other bag on the ground and closes the trunk before turning to go in Hank’s house.

Their house. Connor’s home.

Connor was still getting used to calling this house his home ever since he moved in with the lieutenant. It had been two months since the android uprising, and after what Connor did to ensure the equality of his people as well as his deviancy, he felt as though he had no where to go. The Detroit Police Department only accepted him back after Hank argued for him for a solid two weeks, and even that barely got him back on the force. Connor hadn’t seen Hank for another three days after they met back up outside the Chicken Feed, and when he finally reached out to Hank, he had been unbelievably relieved when the detective offered him a place to stay. The least Connor could do for the guy during his day off was help around the house.

Since Hank slept in this morning Connor thought it would be a good idea to go out and restock the pantry and fridge. Hank was always eating food that was terrible for his body before Connor moved in, and even after Connor’s constant nagging about Hank’s cholesterol levels and how bad the food was for him, he just got annoyed. Therefore, Connor decided to take Hank’s diet into his own hands.

Earlier this morning Connor headed out to the local grocery store to pick up some more food since Hank’s fridge was looking quite bare. Connor had picked up some fresh produce, a few cans of tuna for sandwiches, bread, two cartons of eggs, Hank’s favourite type of chips, and milk. It wasn’t much, but Connor didn’t want to spend too much of the lieutenant’s money.

Connor sighs comfortably as he picks up his groceries and walks around the car to the front door. Out of habit Connor runs a quick scan of the area, his LED switching from his calm blue to his analytic yellow as he does a quick onceover of the front of the house. After being programmed to scan crime scenes every day of his life, scanning every room he enters just happens to be a side affect.

Everything was exactly as it should be except for an unfamiliar life form hiding in the small bush to the left of the main door.

Connor puts his grocery bags onto the driveway slowly before carefully approaching the animal in the foliage, kneeling down slightly to get a closer look. Connor reaches out and pulls back a leafy branch to reveal two very large emerald green eyes staring back at him.

It was a kitten.

Connor turned his head out of curiosity. He knew what cats were, but had never seen one in person. He quickly scanned the feline to make sure the animal was ok, as well as researched domestic cat behavior.

_Black American Shorthair,_

_Fourteen weeks old, _

_Microchip #--_

Connor cautiously outstretches his arm, offering his hand to the kitten for it to smell him. The animal outstretched its small little black nose into the android’s palm, arching it’s back to force Connor to pet it down it’s spine. Connor gave a little smile and carefully lifted the kitten out of the bush into his arms, holding it against his shoulder with one hand and opening the door to the house with the other.

“Took you long enough.” Connor heard Hank’s voice from the living room where he was eating some cereal while enjoying some morning television. “Just used up the last of the milk. You didn’t happen to pick any more up did you?”

Hank yawned as he stood up from his recliner to turn and look at his partner, only to be instantly confused.

“Good morning lieutenant. Or should I say…” Connor checked his internal clock.

_12:02_

“…Good afternoon.”

Hank scoffed, walking over to his partner and pointing at the android’s shoulder. “What’s with the cat?”

“I found it as I was coming in. I left the groceries right outside in front of the car, but I wanted to make sure that this kitten was taken inside before bringing in the food. Could you please hold it while I bring in the bags as well as put Sumo in your bedroom? I don’t want to scare it.”

Hank watched as the kitten started to fidget in Connor’s arms and just sighed. “I’ll do that stuff. You should check if it’s microchipped and see if it has an owner or something. Sumo!” Hank barked, and the soft clicks of Sumo’s claws grew louder as the dog rounded the corner of the living room. The kitten in Connor’s arms squirmed a little more as Sumo entered the room, wiggling its way up to Connor’s right shoulder. Sumo didn’t even notice the small cat and just followed Hank’s command and walked into Hank’s bedroom. Hank gently closed the door behind him.

“I’ve already contacted the kitten’s owner. He’s just out at an appointment and will be coming to pick it up in 1 hour.” Connor replies, and Hank nods in understanding before walking back through the front door to get the grocery bags.

Connor walks over to the couch and slowly sits down in one efficient motion, carefully trying not to disturb the kitten. The animal was now attempting to be free of Connor’s grasp, and the android happily let it climb up onto Connor’s shoulder. As the kitten simply stood there flicking it’s tail back and forth, Connor looked through the research he had on cats.

Just as he heard Hank walk in to the house and close the door behind him, the kitten suddenly batted the side of Connor’s head.

Connor jerked his head away reflexively before turning to look at the kitten, who’s face was just an inch or two away from his. The kitten’s big green eyes stayed fixated on the right-side Connor’s head, it’s pupils dilating to become large black circles that covered most of its eyes.

“Hank, what do you know about cats?” Connor asked as the lieutenant walked back to his recliner, unopened chip bag in hand. He plops down with a grunt before responding.

“Little to nothing I’m afraid. I’ve always been a dog person.” Hank says, tearing the corner of the chip bag open and taking out a handful of tortilla chips.

The cat’s tail continued to twitch much faster as it got into a pouncing stance, it’s large eyes still fixed on the side of Connor’s head.

“I’ve done a search on house cat behaviour, and the way it is acting is demonstrating excitement usually seen while playing. I don’t know what it could possibly be so intrigued by.” Connor turned his head to the left to speak to Hank, which gave the kitten it’s opportunity for attack.

Connor felt a sudden pressure at the side of his head again, and this time Hank saw what it was aiming for. Hank choked on his chips while stifling a laugh as he watched the kitten lean up on its hind legs and attack with both paws at Connor’s LED.

Connor whipped his head around at the kitten, who lost their balance with the sudden movement and fell into Connor’s lap with a small thud. It stared directly at Connor’s face as it sat comfortably between the android’s legs.

“I felt it press down on my LED. It seems that the flashing light it was giving off was very captivating for them.” Connor deduced, giving the kitten a scratch behind the ears.

“If we’re holding on to it for another hour, we should probably give it a temporary name. What do you think Connor?” Hank asked, reaching in for another handful of chips.

Connor sat for a moment and looked down at the kitten, who was now kneading the android’s lap, purring from Connor’s ear scratches. “I’m not totally sure.” He responded, continuing to pet down the kitten’s back. It continued to purr, and after a moment, it let out the faintest little mewl.

Hank saw Connor’s face light up as the kitten make its little noise, and he wished he had his phone on him so he could capture this moment. He’d seen Connor interact with Sumo all the time, which always made the android happy, but it was also really fun to watch him interact with something new.

As the cat started to meow a little louder now it got up from Connor’s lap and walked to the cushion part of the couch where it sat and looked directly up and Connor and made a very loud “Meowr” at him. Connor’s LED went yellow for a moment as he checked something about cat noises, but it went blue only seconds later and he stood up, walking over to the kitchen. The kitten jumped down from the couch to go follow the android.

“Hey, where are you going?” Hank asked, leaning over to watch the two as Connor opened the fridge.

“Cats only developed that kind of sound, usually called a ‘meow’ to communicate with humans instead of other felines. It often means they want something, so I thought I’d offer it something to eat.” Connor responds.

Hank continued to watch the pair as Connor reaches into the newly stocked fridge and pulls out a can of tuna. He slowly opens it and scoops a tiny bit out and puts it in a small bowl. The kitten, who now smells the fish, is meowing much louder and more frequently. As Connor leans down to place the bowl on the floor the kitten makes a much louder meow while directly staring at Connor.

“Meowrowowr!”

Connor smiles and looks directly back at the cat and responds.

“Owowo.”

This time Hank completely choked on his food, coughing a bunch as he tried not to die. “Jesus, Connor, you couldn’t have been farther off from a cat noise!” Hank remarks, still laughing.

Connor just smiles and puts the bowl onto the floor, and the kitten instantly eats the little piece he had placed in it. After watching her scarf it down Connor placed a little more into the bowl before wrapping the open tuna in tinfoil and putting it away.

“I think I want it’s temporary name to be Tuna.” Connor said innocently, giving it a small scratch behind the shoulder blades. Hank smiles at Connor and nods in agreement. “Tuna it is!”

Connor continues to play with Tuna for the following hour until Hank hears a knock at the door.

“Coming!” He says, getting up from his recliner and walking over to the front door. He opens it to see a young man standing there looking quite worried. Connor walks up from behind Hank holding Tuna with both hands, smiling. “Thank you so much for taking care of her while I was out. I don’t know what I would have done if I had come home and she was just gone.” The man said, his eyes shining at the sight of his kitten. Connor gives a bigger smile and hands the man his kitten. “Tu-… They were a delight to play with. I did give her some canned Tuna while she was here with us because she was quite hungry. I do how that’s alright.” Connor said, and the man nodded his head.

“That’s quite alright. Please,” the man fished his wallet out of his pocket, pulling out a twenty-dollar bill. “It’s all I have on me at the moment unfortunately. Thanks so much!”

Connor pushed the man’s outstretched hand away and shook his head. “Thank you, but it was really no big deal. Do have a nice afternoon!” He said gleefully, and the man smiled and put his money away.

“Alright then. Have a nice afternoon too!” He said as he walked over to his car. Hank and Connor watched him drive away, and Hank caught a look of disappointment in Connor’s eye.

“You ok, bud?” Hank asks, and Connor just smiles at him.

“I liked playing with Tuna, but I’m also much more of a dog person.” He replies, which gets Hank to smile.

“Them lets go give our hairy oaf some attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just kinda popped into my head the other day, so here it is! I'll be doing more DBH stuff in the future and thought this would be a fun warm up. Hope you like it!
> 
> Edit - The 'Owowo' is a reference to Bryan Dechart's Twitch :D  
https://www.twitch.tv/dechartgames/clip/QuaintYummyButterflyDeIlluminati?filter=clips&range=7d&sort=time


End file.
